The present invention relates generally to couplings for conduits or pipes, and more particularly to a coupling adapter for nonthreaded plastic pipe or tubing.
The conventional manner of joining pipe, tubing and the like by providing complimentary threaded surfaces is somewhat disadvantageous and tends to be relatively expensive because separate operations are usually required to produce the threaded portions on the tube conduits. Also, the wall thickness of the coupled conduits must generally be sufficient to permit threads to be cut or otherwise formed therein. Alternate permanent joints may be produced by sweating, brazing, welding and the like without the need for threads, but sometimes such joints are undesirable or inconvenient and their joinder may involve expensive equipment to disconnect the joined pipe.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a novel coupling apparatus employing components which are relatively simple and economical to produce but which nevertheless provide a secure and fluid tight joint and which may be disassembled readily to complete repairs. It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved pipe coupling device.
One feature of the present invention is to provide an improved fluid tight pipe coupling device which may be applied without flaring or threading of the pipe.